Of Spies, First Crushes and Sandwiches
by Dclawed
Summary: This is just my randomness… this story is, uh…. pretty random. It’s a bunch of notes passed between different Magic School Bus people throughout their years from fourth grade until the end of high school. It’s going to be short. Cos I can’t write too much


The Notes of The Crew 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Magic School Bus or any of these characters, even though they entertain me greatly and I wish I did own them.

This is just my randomness… this story is, uh…. pretty random. It's a bunch of notes passed between different Magic School Bus people throughout their years from fourth grade until the end of high school. It's going to be short. Cos I can't write too much… I may make this a two-chapter thing, though. So, like, elementary – middle school now, and then high school in the next chapter… I might do something through their first year of collage, but I doubt I will.

The Writing Guide! (Cos I'm too lazy to write in people's names every sentence like:

Carlos: Hahaha… pie…

Ralphie: PIE!!!!)

Wanda 

_Dorothy Ann_

Carlos 

_**Keesha**_

Arnold Ralphie Tim 

Phoebe

FOURTH GRADE

Man… I miss Ms. Frizzle! She was so much better than this new teacher. He's telling us things we already know. Drag.

_Shut up! I'm trying to listen!_

WE ALREADY KNOW THIS STUFF!

_So?_

…

_What?_

…

_What?_

You scare me, D.A. You always will.

_I'm so glad that you have something to depend on, then._

You're mean. I'm telling Ralphie!!

**Telling me what?**

_Spy._

**Telling me what?**

_REPETITIVE spy._

**You're terrifying. **

_And you're immature._

**Proud of it, too.**

Good. Because otherwise we wouldn't be friends.

**Oh, our friendship revolves around immaturity now?**

Always has.

**What will happen to us when we're in collage, then?**

Who says we're going to collage?!

**Whoa. Look how angry D.A. looks now that you've said that. stares**

Did I do that?

**Well, she wants us to get a good education…**

_Which you would both be getting if you were PAYING ATTENTION!_

WE KNOW THIS STUFF!!!!!!!

**Let's just give in. We can't compete with D.A. **

Yes we can! I have been since kindergarten!

**And have you ever actually WON?**

…

**Exactly. I say we give this note to Phoebe now that it's finished.**

Why?

**She's been begging me to give her our notes since we learned to write. I'm not sure why, but why question it? She's Phoebe. All will be made clearer later on. **

That and you like her.

**Do not!**

_Well played, Sir Carlos._

Why, thank you, Lady D.A. 

FIFTH GRADE

_**Why don't we write notes to one another like normal kids?**_

_**Because we all have very messy writing and it gets really hard to read when we write fast like this?**_

_**Ah.**_

_**Oh, right, did you hear about Pheebs and Ralphie?**_

_**What about them?**_

_**Ralphie told Phoebe that he likes her!**_

_**Finally. I thought that we'd be in high school before she found out!**_

_**She turned him down.**_

_**WHAT?!?!**_

_**She thinks that they're too young to start dating.**_

_**Well, at least she has some good logic there….**_

_**Yeah. But I feel bad for Ralphie. **_

_**Why?**_

_**Tim, of all people I thought you would get it. You're the 'sensitive guy'!**_

_**The somewhat SLOW sensitive guy.**_

_**Fine, let me explain: Pheebs was Ralphie's first crush. His first feeling for anyone outside of his friends and family. He's hurting. **_

_**Oh… hadn't thought of it that way….**_

_**It's scary that I did.**_

_**It really is.**_

_**So do you know what this guy is saying?**_

_**Not a clue. **_

_**Really? I would have thought that you would pay attention, or at least would pick up some kind of frequency from him.**_

_**I'm paying attention to other things.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah. Writing to you. Duh.**_

_**Be quiet.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because, you just made me feel stupid.**_

_**laughs alright, you win. Talk to you later. Give this to Phoebe, because she's a freak. A NICE freak though.**_

SIXTH GRADE ((AN: We're moving so fast )

**Oh, bad, oh, bad, oh bad, bad, _bad!_**

_**That's my line.**_

What are we going to do, what are we going to do, what are we going to DO?

**I'm not sure, but I'm worried. Carlos and D.A. have never gone this long without talking! **

**PS. THAT'S MY LINE!**

_**SIX DAYS!**_

Really?

PS. I know. I just wanted to see if you'd notice 

**Yes!**

**PS. Haha. **

_**You couldn't guess it?**_

Well, they fight a lot. I would have thought it would be natural for them to stop talking for a while.

**Not for six days!!**

_**I know. This is awful!**_

What was the fight about anyway?

…

…

You don't know?

**Not… really…**

_**Hem… **_

Wow. I guess we'll have to ask Arnold.

… **They're feuding over a sandwich?**

_**Do you think Arnold was joking?**_

He wouldn't joke about Dorothy Ann and Carlos.

**A SANDWICH!? **

_**My thoughts precicely. **_

You spelt 'Precisely' wrong.

_It started as a sandwich, but it grew into something bigger._

**How can something bigger start from a fight over a sandwich? (Pass this to Arnold. I don't want a commentary.)**

_Well, Carlos ate D.A.'s sandwich because he was hungry. Then D.A. started yelling that he had no respect for her. He took that as an insult to his character, and began to tell her that. Then D.A. started to cry and told him that it wasn't an insult to his character, because he was insulting her, so why should he be offended? She used big words that Carlos didn't understand, of course, and he got really confused and that just made him start to yell really mean things about her. She got half mad, half sad, and started to cry and scream. Then he slapped her and she ran away. _

**WOW!!!**

_**Oh my goodness. How did something like that evolve? I'm so upset here. I won't be able to pay attention anymore. I need to keep talking about this. We need to make them friends again! **_

_**PS: D.A. CRIED? That doesn't sound like her at all. What's wrong with her?**_

Cough

**What?**

_**What?**_

_Huh?_

Cough, cough

**Just tell us what's up, Phoebe. **

P.M.S.

_**Really?**_

_P.M.S?_

_**Arn, I think it's time for you to leave this conversation. This is officially girl talk.**_

_Uh… bye._

**D.A.'s the first of us to get it?**

Yeah, it started last month when she slept over at my place.

_**She got it pretty early, then. I mean, really early.**_

**You know what this means, girls?**

What?

**We're next.**

_**Oh, bad, oh, bad, oh bad, bad, BAD.**_

_So… Keesha spoke to me today…_

And I need to be informed of this? We haven't spoken in two weeks, D.A., and I don't intend on starting now.

_We're not talking. We're writing._

Fine. Go on.

_She and the others have decided not to talk to us until we're friends again._

We've officially split up the crew, then.

_Yeah. I guess we have…_

I want you to know that we have officially been seen by the teacher. This conversation is over. Give this note to Phoebe.

I MISS YOU AND THE OTHER GUYS!

_We miss you, too. Can't those two make up? It's been two months now._

How long will the madness continue? I want you guys. I can't make friends by myself, I'm too shy.

_Same. _

Uh-oh. D.A. was trying to read this. Bye.

EIGHTH GRADE

_**C&D finally started to talk again. After a full two years… wow… I can't believe we were all a part that long…**_

**It hurt to be away. Let's never do it again.**

_**Never, never. **_

_Shouldn't we be paying attention to Mr. Tarada's lecture? _

_No. We need to talk. This is our first chance in a while to all talk together… even though we're actually writing… he'll understand. Plus, we already know everything about electricity. _

I'm sorry that D.A. and I were so selfish as to keep you guys a part for so long while we were fighting. I'm sorry that we hurt you all. I'm sorry.

**Do my eyes deceive me, or are Carlos and Ralphie being… OPEN?**

The time away did strange things to us all.

_**Yeah… for example, I was so upset that I went to Ms. Frizzles house and talked to her. She told me stories about when we were younger, and told me that we have always been her favourite class… the only one she ever took on her wild adventures. She has pictures of us, in each year of school, on her mantle. She looks the same as ever. She told me to give all of you her love but, more importantly, she told me to give you guys my own love as well. So I do that now. I love you guys.**_

**The Frizz always was weird. But I miss her. Not as much as I miss you guys, though. I made new friends, but you were always haunting the back of my mind… you were the only ones I ever dreamed about, ever really thought about. Do you know how hard it was not to say 'Hello' to you all in the hallways between classes? How difficult it was not to ask you to join me in working on a project in Science?**

_**I drew nothing but pictures of you, friends. I have seven sketchbooks at home, filled with pictures of each of you individually through each stage of our lives. Every expression, every feeling, every situation we've been in… I've seen them all, and they're imprinted in my mind and heart. If only you really knew….**_

_I wanted to kill myself. When I heard from Keesha that you weren't going to talk anymore because of Carlos and myself, I wanted to get hit by a car. I wanted to scream and rip my skin off. I knew that she wasn't joking; I knew that you really wouldn't talk until we were friends again, because that's what you guys do. We're all too stubborn for our own good. I guess that's what makes us all worship one another like this: We're too determined to stay together to really ever let go. Even when I hate Carlos, he's my best friend. Even when I don't speak to any of you for two years, you're my best friends._

_I'm the quiet one. The wimp. The mouse. I've always chickened out of everything that I really believed in, because I've been too afraid all my life to say what I want to say. In past years, I've been like that even with you. But no longer. I don't think I can take it anymore, hiding from all of you. So, I'll strip myself of my scared skin and start fresh, with these words: I love you all. You mean the world to me. I'm sorry that we were so distant for so long, and I'm sorry that it took that long for me to realize that in order for us to stay close we have to let ourselves be free with each other._

Okay… here goes. I've never felt as horrible as I did when we were separate. I think that my parents thought I had gone Emo because I cried myself to sleep every night. I never really act like I have emotions – I always throw in a (Albeit bad) joke before I let myself say that I'm afraid or sad. I think there's nothing I can do about that. But, before I start to joke, let me say that I don't want to be away from you guys ever again. It's too hard.

**Oh, Carlos, I'm like that too. I'm too tough to feel emotions; that's what people think. But believe me, I'm not. It sounds cheesy, but since this whole note is cheesy, I'll say it: Words can't describe how I feel for you all. You're all I can think about. I've bought a present for each of you on your birthdays, and holidays for the last two years. I'll give them to you later… you know you're all amazing. Wonderful, in fact. Perfect. It's impossible to live without you. Once a girl is hooked on you, she is HOOKED on you. You can make her feel thinks that she's never dared to feel about someone outside her family before. **

I'm just a beanpole with hair like a tomato. I've never really been amazing at anything, except loving people. That is something I know I can do, and I've chosen to love you, loves. You're all so fearless, powerful, strong, and full of something that's never-ending. I never think that I have no point in life now, because if I didn't than I wouldn't have friends even close to being you. From our adventures in Frizz's class, to our boring lives now, I have always loved you. I can forget about my old school… you're much more important.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Wow. The things we can put down on paper that we never could find the ways to say, huh?


End file.
